


[Podfic] Old Homes

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofOld Homes, written by blurhawaii.Author's summary:“I think about Chicago sometimes,” Tomas says. “About how it was my home and, at the same time, it wasn’t. Being on the road like this, one thing has been made clear to me; a home can be multiple things.”
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Old Homes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562199) by [blurhawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurhawaii/pseuds/blurhawaii). 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 7:46

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Exorcist+TV%5D+Old+Homes.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/upkchuzt9926mav/%255BThe_Exorcist_TV%255D_Old_Homes.mp3/file)

Permanent Link:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Exorcist+TV%5D+Old+Homes.mp3)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/630721818784907264/podfic-old-homes-revolutionaryjo-the).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)! And also because I'm still rooting for this fandom.


End file.
